Tohru's Friend
by Aya Hinata
Summary: Tohru's friend from the US moves to Tokyo. But will Rei accept the curse or will she and Tohru, for not being able to keep it, lose their memories because of it? KyouOCorYukiOC you pick! R


**Disclaimer**: I am only stating this once. I don't own Natsuki Takaya, so obviously I don't own her story.

* * *

Tohru's Friend 

Chapter 1: An AOL Surprise

* * *

Tohru was sitting at her laptop that Shigure had bought her for her birthday. She signed on with her AOL Instant Messenger username. 

**_User CatzRule is online_**

Tohru looked at the messege on the screen and smiled. She clicked on the messege and began the chat.

**H0nDaGir1**: Hi, Rei! Good evening!  
**CatzRule**: Yo Tohru, go' evening to you too! How are you?  
**H0nDaGir1**: Oh, I'm fine! And you?  
**CatzRule**: I'm good too Tohru. And I have some news that you might like!  
**H0nDaGir1**: Oh? What is it!  
**CatzRule**: I'm coming to Tokyo! I'm moving in and I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon!  
**H0nDaGir1**: You are! That makes me so happy! We'll be able to talk offline and everything! Oh, and maybe I can introduce you to Yuki and Kyou, and Shigure too! And Hana and Uo too! This will be so fun!  
**  
**As Tohru was waiting for her friend to reply, Kyou had entered the room. Tohru looked at him with a smile. " Hello Kyou! Is something wrong?" She asked. Kyou smiled and shook his head. " No not at all... But uhm... Is it okay if I use your computer? Shigure trashed mine by downloading, like, a 1000 programs on it." He asked.

Tohru nodded. " Oh, its okay with me... Just let me say goodbye to my friend online first, okay?" She asked. Kyou nodded before peering over her shoulder at the username of Tohru's friend. _CatzRule?_ He thought. "Damn straght, Cats rule..." Kyou said. Tohru laughed calmly at his comment.

" That would be Rei, she's moving to Tokyo tomorrow, we will be able to go to school together. Do you want to meet here? She'll be here by tomorrow afternoon!" Tohru asked. Kyou slowly nodded. " Sure... " He responded.

_Even though I hate meeting new people, I know it will make Tohru happy. _He thought. Tohru and Kyou peered back at the screen when hearing the beep that signaled the responce.

CatzRule: I'm sure it will! I'll call as soon as I get in, okay?  
**H0nDaGir1**: Okay! I have to go offline, kay? Kyou wants to use the computer! Talk to ya when you get in! I'll also be seeing you in school right?  
**CatzRule**: Yup! See ya tomorrow afternoon Tohru!  
**H0nDaGir1**: See ya then! Come safely! Bai!

**_User H0nDaGir1 has signed off_**

Tohru turned in her swivel chair and faced Kyou. " Okay, all free. If you want you can chat with her. I have it set so her username will be automatically on buddylist. But it's only on this pc, so if you want to add her name to your buddylist on your pc you'll have to do it manually. "

I'm sure you'll like her.. She's really cool! And you, Yuki, Shigure, Hana, and Uo will get to meet her soon! Not all in the same day but yeah you all will. Have fun Kyou, I should start dessert!" She beamed while walking out the door. " See you soon!" She called from the halls.

Kyou sat down at the black laptop. He brought up the sign in window and punched in his username.

_**User Kyolicious has signed on **_

Kyou then clicked on the username CatzRule and typed in his messege, he didn't know why he was doing this but I wanted to see if Tohru was right, was this girl cool?

**Kyolicious**: Yo! Your Tohru's friend, right?  
**CatzRule**: Yeah I am, why?  
**Kyolicious**: My name is Kyou Sohma, I happen to live with her so it IS my buisiness!  
**CatzRule**: So your Kyou, then? Nice username, though I wouldn't broadcast it as my username in public if I were you...

Kyou chuckled at her comment. The thought was amusing. He looked around then back at the screen.

**Kyolicious**: Probably right... Tohru said that you were moving to Tokyo tomorrow, right?  
**CatzRule**: That's right. The name's Raine, but you can call me Rei for short.  
**Kyolicious**: Where you from?  
**CatzRule**: In the US...  
**Kyolicious**: That's pretty far away, you sure you want to travel that far just to move here to Tokyo?  
**CatzRule**: Yes I'm sure...

_**User SmartNez has signed on**_

Kyou stared at the word. " SmartNez?" He asked himself quietly. He clicked on the name, he had a feeling he knew what Nez meant.

**Kyolicious**: Nez? As in Nezumi?  
**SmartNez**: Yes... Why?  
**Kyolicious**: You don't happen to be Yuki, do you?  
**SmartNez**: Yes, I'm Yuki Sohma.. Who's this?  
**Kyolicious**: WHAT! YOU DAMN RAT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A GOOD COMPUTER IN THIS HOUSE!  
**SmartNez**: I Should have known... You stupid cat I have my own computer...  
**Kyolicious**: Shut up! I'm using Tohru's laptop!  
**SmartNez**: What are you doing using Miss Honda's computer? Don't you have your own?  
**Kyolicious**: Yeah, I DID, until Shigure overloaded it and destroyed it!  
**SmartNez**: It's not my problem... Get off Miss Honda's computer...  
**Kyolicious**: What! No! Tohru said I could use it! And I'm talking to someone!  
**SmartNez**: And who would that someone be? Yourself?  
**Kyolicious**: Very funny, Yuki...

**SmartNez**: Then who are you talking to?  
**Kyolicious**: None of your damn buisiness!  
**SmartNez**: It wouldn't happen to be someone with the username CatzRule would it?  
**Kyolicious**: Yes, why?  
**SmartNez**: Coincidental... I'm talking to her too. Miss Honda insisted after telling me it was a friend of her's and that she was moving here tomorrow.  
**Kyolicious**: Good for you...  
**SmartNez**: Now that that's settled, get off of Miss Honda's computer, knowing you she'll come back, look into history and look at all the nasty things you've been looking at...  
**Kyolicious**: SHUT UP! THAT'S GROSS!

**SmartNez**: At least I don't lick myself..

**Kyolicious**: THAT'S SHIGURE'S JOB!  
**SmartNez**: Does Shigure happen to love catnip and eat vermin? No...  
**Kyolicious**: At least I'm NOT vermin!  
**SmartNez**: At least I can win fights.. Unlike you...

**Kyolicious**: OOOOOOOOH! FORGET IT!

Kyou was getting pissed off at Yuki now, about to charge to Yuki's room, Kyou stopped after a messege popped up.

_**User CatzRule has invited you to Chatroom **Accept **Or **Decline_

Kyou accepted the invitation. Although he was boiling when he saw who else was in the room.

**CatzRule**: There, that should make things easier for me...  
**Kyolicious**: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT ME AND YUKI IN THE SAME ROOM FOR!  
**SmartNez**: Be quiet you stupid cat...  
**CatzRule**: ...? Okay...Seems Tohru was absolutely right...  
**Kyolicious**: ...? Huh?  
**SmartNez**: Right about what?

**CatzRule**: That you two don't get along so well.  
**SmartNez**: I suppose not.. n.n'  
**Kyolicious**: Damn Straight we don't!  
**CatzRule**: Whatever... I need to go... I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Tokyo, I'm all packed but I need some sleep. See ya peeps later!  
**SmartNez**: See you soon Miss Hida.  
**Kyolicious**: ...? Hida? Whatever.. cya later then...

**CatzRule**: Cya! Bai!

**_User CatzRule has signed off_**  
**_User Kyolicious has signed off  
_****_User SmartNez has signed off_**

* * *

Author's Note: The Fanfiction " Tohru's Friend" Is a unique fanficition because it holds many mysteries. And I have future ideas for this fanfiction. Pronouncation of Hida (High-da) 

Next Chapter: "Chapter 2: Raine Hida"


End file.
